OBJECTIVES: To evaluate the role of lymphography in comparison with other diagnostic modalities such as ultrasound and computer tomography in the staging and follow-up of patients with appropriate malignancies. METHODS EMPLOYED: Bipedal lymphography is routinely performed on patients with a variety of malignancies, most specifically malignant lymphomas, testicular tumors, carcinoma of the prostate, carcinoma of the ovary, and Mycosis fungoides. Follow-up radiographs are performed at periodic intervals and an evaluation of the opacified retroperitoneal lymph nodes is made to assess disease progression. MAJOR FINDINGS: Bipedal lymphograms performed on a series of 28 patients with carcinoma of the pancreas demonstrated extrapancreatic abnormalities in 4 patients. Indication of extrapancreatic disease may render these patients inoperable. A method for delivering intralymphatic contrast material to patients who have undergone previous amputations making the usual dorsal pedal lymphatic route impossible was described. Lymphography has been useful as one of several modalities in following patients with carcinoma of the prostate. It is limited in part by the relatively poor filling of retroperitoneal lymph nodes in older patients. Bipedal lymphography has thus far been quite useful in patients with testicular carcinoma, ovarian carcinoma, and malignant lymphomas. The better detail provided by lymphography is helpful in small sites of metastatic disease. Extranodal disease is more easily detected by computer tomography. Bulky disease can usually be readily identified by either method.